


L'ultimo albero di Natale

by michirukaiou7



Series: The Long Way Home [3]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/moulin_rouge_challenge.html">Moulin Rouge Challenge, TRC Fuma, 01. "Un giorno senza sorriso e' un giorno perso". (C. Chaplin)</a> e <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/calendario_avvento2009.html">Calendario dell'Avvento (fuori gara), 8 dicembre, Albero di Natale</a></p><p>Seishiro squadrò quel bimbetto che si permetteva non solo di dargli lezioni, ma persino di dettar legge al suo umore, lui, che gli arrivava a stento al fianco.</p><p>Prequel di Long way home, posta appena prima del I capitolo</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ultimo albero di Natale

Seishiro prese in braccio il fratellino, issandolo il più in alto possibile, in modo che Fuma potesse deporre sulla cima dell’abete il puntale; era sempre quello da anni, di vetro sabbiato con le decorazioni in blu intenso, e non gli era mai parso così bello. Gli capitava spesso, in quegli ultimi giorni: tutto ciò che guardava, in casa, gli sembrava risplendere di una luce nuova, come se dicesse  _Vuoi davvero lasciarmi?_ , o lo rimproverasse per la sua scelta.

Lo aveva deciso già da tempo e ne aveva parlato a sua madre: sarebbe andato via i primi giorni del nuovo anno, ma Fuma ancora non lo sapeva; avevano deciso di non dirglielo fino all’ultimo, per non rovinargli il Natale, ma non riusciva a nascondere la malinconia, mentre guardava il loro albero per l’ultima volta; era sempre stato in casa, sin da quando era bambino lui, ma avevano cambiato almeno una decorazione ogni anno, perché ogni volta capitava che se ne rompesse una; quando poi era nato Fuma, la moria delle palline era aumentata, con il risultato che ogni anno c’era qualcosa da sostituire e il loro abete aveva un aspetto terribilmente kitsch.

– Mi puoi mettere giù, niisan – disse il bambino – Sono grande, sai!

Seishiro scoccò un’occhiata a quel mocciosetto di sette anni e gli venne da sorridere; ignorando le sue proteste, gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia e lo poggiò in terra, ridendo di come il bambino si fregava imbarazzato il viso.

– Oh, adesso ridi! – commentò soddisfatto.

– Perché?

– Avevi il muso lungo e non va bene.

– Ah no?

– No! Se si sorride poi passa tutto!

Seishiro squadrò quel bimbetto che si permetteva non solo di dargli lezioni, ma persino di dettar legge al suo umore, lui, che gli arrivava a stento al fianco.

Di colpo si accorse che gli sarebbe mancato da morire.


End file.
